Doch hassen kann ich ihn nicht
by Lizardon
Summary: One-Shot über die Vorgeschichte Guardevoirs von Mystery Dungeon.


Klirrende Kälte breitete sich in der Magierin aus. Eine eisige Kralle schien nach Guardevoir zu greifen und sie nie wieder loslassen zu wollen. Und dennoch war sie von gleißend hellen Licht umgeben, welches jedes Lebewesen zuerst in Glauben lassen würde, dies sei das Licht der Reinheit. Vor ihr stand Vulnona. Jedes ihrer neun Schweife strahlte in einer anderen Farbe. Das ockerfarbene Fell nahm im einfallenden Licht des Zaubers einen goldenen Glanz an. Verbissen versuchte das fuchsartige Wesen sich gegen ihre eigene Magie aufzulehnen. Ihre Lider waren so sehr gesenkt, dass bloß ein kleiner Spalt ihrer rubinfarbenen Augen zu erkennen war. Sie wollte diesen Zauber nicht wirken, doch die Magie schien aus ihr zu sprudeln und sich selbst einen Weg aus Vulnona zu suchen. Sie wollte doch Guardevoirs Trainer mit einem Fluch besetzten, aber doch nicht sein Pokemon! Die treue Gefährtin des Menschen stellte sich aufopfernd vor ihren Trainer. Nun war sie es, die den Schmerz fühlte, welcher nicht für sie bestimmt war. Vulnonas Magie schien an ihrer eigenen zu zehren und ließ Guardevoir langsam vor Schwäche zusammenbrechen.

Zögernd öffnete die Magierin die Augen und doch konnte sie nichts sehen. Die Aura dieser Dimension war die Dunkelheit selbst und ließ Guardevoir erschaudern.  
Langsam schüttelte sie den dunklen Schleier über ihre Gedanken ab und versuchte wieder klar zu denken. Ihre Hände ertasteten keinen Untergrund, ihre Augen war weit offen und konnten doch nichts vernehmen, so hatten Zeit und Raum bizzare Formen angenommen. Energieströmungen gab es hier kaum. "Wo bin ich?" flüsterte Guardevoir und stellte die Frage immer laute und lauter, bis sie ein "Wo verdammt noch einmal bin ich hier?" schrie. Die Umgebung um sie schwieg. Nun fiel dem verzweifelten Pokemon auch ein, in welcher Welt sie war. Dies war die Zwischenwelt für Geister...eine Welt für Seelen, deren Körper weder tot noch lebendig war.

Guardevoir schlug erschrocken die Hände vor ihr Gesicht und fing zu weinen an. Warum? Warum musste ihr Trainer das Vulnona berühren? Warum hatte sie ihn beschützt? Sie ließ sich hoffnungslos in die Knie sinken und sah sich nach allen Richtungen um. Dunkelheit, pechschwarze Aura, umgab sie. Jedes andere Pokemon wäre davongelaufen, doch nicht die bis selbst in den Tod loyale Guardevoir. Doch die ewige Einsamkeit in einer Zwischenwelt für Geister war schlimmer als der Tod. "Für immer und ewig hier gefangen!", murmelte sie ungläubig. Obwohl sie andere für ihre Loyalität als dumm bezeichnet hätten, wenn die Magierin tief in sich sah, so bereute sie absolut nichts! Lag in dieser Tat vielleicht auch ihre Bestimmung? War es ihr Schicksal das Leben ihres Trainers zu retten?

Das Pokemon schlug die Arme um sich. Es war elend kalt hier, doch wie sollte in einer Geisterwelt ein Klima herrschen? Spiegelte diese Dimension den Zustand ihrer Seele wieder? Guardevoir schloss die Augen und ließ sich zurücksinken. Sie dachte an die schönen Dinge in ihrem Leben. Würde sie Vulnonas Fluch brechen, wenn ihre Zauberkräfte stärker waren als die des neunschwänzigen Fuchses? Ein Versuch war es wert!  
Sie sah sich selbst in ihrem ersten Kampf. Ein Glutexo stand ihr gegenüber und Guardevoir selbst war damals noch ein schwächliches Trasla. Mit aller Kraft, welche sie als trasla aufgeboten hatte, versuchte sie gegen die Feuerechse zu bestehen, doch Glutexo war zu stark. Ein Flammenwurf setzte sie außer Gefecht und so fand sich das magische Wesen in einem Ball wieder. Dies war der Tag an dem sie ihr Trainer fing.  
Ein anderes Bild erschien vor ihrem inneren Auge. Es war ein verschneiter Wintertag. Trasla war erkrankt und der brünnete Junge, der sie fing, brachte sie trotz eines Schneesturmes in das nächste Pokemoncenter. Es war der Tag an dem sie Freundschaft mit ihm schloss.  
Zudem erschienen Guardevoir die Erinnerung an ihre erste Entwicklung. Sie war so wahnsinnig stolz gewesen nun ein Kirlia zu sein. Wie eine Tänzerin vollführte sie eine anmutige Drehung und quälte ihren Trainer solange bis er sie beobachte, sowie Anerkennung schenkte.  
Doch einige Wochen später lernte sie auch die dunklen Seiten an ihrem besten Freund kennen. Er stahl, prügelte sich regelmäßig und wurde beleidigend. So gut es ging versuchte die Magierin ihn auf dem richtigen Weg zu halten, doch allmählich verlor sie den, ohne Zweifel guten, Einfluss über ihn. Und doch: er hatte so viele guten Seiten.

Erschrocken riss sie von einem Mal zum Anderen die Augen auf. Vulnona erzählte ärgerlich, er würde als Pokemon wiedergeboren werden. Und so fragte sie sich, welche Person es zu gelingen möchte ihn noch auf dem richtigem Weg zu halten, außer Guardevoir. Nein, ihre Aufgabe war es nicht bloß den auf die falsche Bahn gekommenen Jungen vor dem Fluch zu beschützen, sondern ihr ganzes Leben lang...sein ganzes Leben lang.

So rappelte sie sich wieder auf. Irgendwo musste es einen Ausweg aus der Sache geben, es war an ihr ihn zu finden! "Guardevoir?" tönte eine Stimme in ihr wieder. "Deine Aufgabe wird es sein den Menschen auszuerwählen, der unsere Welt vor dem Untergang beschütze soll"  
"Aber wie soll ich den Auserwählten finden?" fragte die Magierin nach, ohne sich nach der Idendität der Stimme zu erkundigen.  
"Es gibt keinen Auserwählten, du bestimmst dir selbst einen Auserwählten!"  
Mit dem ein zum Anderen Mal war die Stimme verschwunden.  
In ihr keimte wieder Hoffnung auf und entfaltete sich langsam. Vielleicht wäre man nachsichtig mit ihr, wenn ihr Mensch nicht scheiterte.

Die Dunkelheit um sie schwand und so auch die Kälte. Guardevoir sah sich über einer riesigen Stadt. So viele Menschen müsste sie in deren Träumen besuchen kommen, und doch war ihr nichts zu weit für ihren besten Freund. Ob sie ihn hasste dafür? Nein, sie versuchte es kurz, doch damit hatte die Magierin keinen Erfolg. Im Grund war ihr Trainer gut gewesen und sie würde diesen besonderen Menschen finden. Dessen war sie sich sicher, und müsste sie bis ans Ende der Welt gehen!


End file.
